Momentos
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Instantâneas", de Petit Nash. Depois de terminar um romance vieram muitos momentos importantes, dias de duvidas e noites de sofrimento, momentos que Emily tem que lidar, mas não sem ajuda...
1. Cap 1 - Momento de tristeza

**Cap. 1 – Momento de tristeza**

Acordar e me dar conta de que tinha desperdiçado os últimos oito meses de minha vida, achando que estava apaixonada por um sujeito que não estava por mim, foi um golpe muito duro para uma só manhã. Tinha chorado, mais por frustração do que por outra coisa, e ao acordar meus olhos estavam tão inchados que quase não podia nem abri-los.

Encontrar-se por coincidência com um amigo da juventude num bar qualquer, conversar acompanhados de uns drinques. Sorriso, conversas, lembranças. Não é algo que acontece todos os dias, não mesmo. Foi sem querer, sem planejar, sem me dar conta. A primeira vez terminou somente como um encontro casual de amigos. A segunda vez não foi casualidade e as conversas se tornaram mais intimas. A terceira vez terminou em seu apartamento.

E logo me joguei num romance casual, acreditando que poderia manter-me neste jogo, que podíamos ficar bem. Obviamente foi uma grande besteira, não sabia o que aconteceria, só sabia que ele estava muito interessado em se aproximar de mim e eu estava solitária, não era muito difícil juntar estas duas idéias.

E agora estava sozinha, ele me deixou facilmente. Não tinha sido mais que uma simples aventura, por oito meses, mas uma aventura de qualquer jeito. Uma simples lembrança sobre o travesseiro. Mas eu não queria me dar conta disto, nem que não podia falar do que me causava o trabalho, dos casos que resolvia, de minha equipe, nem das coisas ruins. Tinha me apaixonado como se apaixonam todas as mulheres inteligentes: como uma idiota.

Levantei da cama depois de ignorar o relógio por dez minutos, tomei banho procurando ficar o maior tempo possível debaixo da água quente, como se ela fosse fazer desaparecer tudo que dava voltas em minha cabeça.

Lembrei que JJ tinha me advertido que as coisas poderiam acabar mal. Isto fazia quase três meses, num jantar em encontro duplo, obviamente nisto também me enganei e me sentia um pouco tola em relação a minha amiga. Mesmo sabendo que ela jamais iria me reprovar.

Sair de casa foi custoso, não tinha animo para enfrentar os males do mundo quanto estava assim deprimida. Não tinha vontade que os sociopatas do país me lembrassem que tem coisas muito piores do que ser abandonada por um idiota vindo do passado. Mas logo me dei conta que seria muito pior ficar em casa e que faltar ao trabalho por algo assim era uma besteira. Ficar sem fazer nada em casa me deixaria louca. Eram muitas lembranças.

Peguei minhas coisas e me consolei em chegar quase atrasada a UAC. Tinha a mente muito confusa para dirigir com muita rapidez, só faltava um acidente para completar minha péssima sorte. Chorei mais um pouco durante o caminho e cruzei a porta procurando deixar meu olhar sereno.

Minha serenidade quebrou-se por completo apenas dei uns passos dentro do prédio, porque antes de dar bom dia me encontrei com Hotch e JJ. Por um momento os olhares de todos se cruzaram, o que definitivamente não era bom. Encarar meu supervisor, por quem sempre fui secretamente apaixonada, não era algo inédito, mas fazê-lo quando me sentia tão frágil não me agradava. Pior ainda encontrar com ele e JJ, que não demoraria nem meio segundo a perceber que algo estava errado. Não gostava nada disto.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou de imediato.

"Maldição!" pensei comigo mesma enquanto assentia levemente com a cabeça. O pior de tudo era que mesmo sendo uma especialista em perfis era incapaz de mentir decentemente para ele, de modo que se aproximou de mim. Felizmente antes que pudesse perguntar algo mais, o que certamente terminaria comigo chorando e me jogando em seus braços protetores de homem inalcançável, JJ veio me socorrer.

- Quer conversar sobre isto? – Perguntou intuindo sobre o que se tratava.

- Sim.

- Nos desculpe um momento, Hotch. – Disse me puxando.

Com estas poucas palavras, sendo que eu não disse nenhuma, JJ e eu desaparecemos a caminho de sua sala, deixando meu supervisor confuso sobre minha condição emocional nesta manhã.

Continua.


	2. Cap 2 - Momento de amizade

Cap. 2 Momento de amizade

Sentada na sala de JJ me senti como se estivesse a ponto de fazer uma importante confissão, não sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas sim sobre mim. Na realidade não era algo que quisesse fazer, mas não tinha sentindo continuar a guardar segredo diante de uma amiga tão preocupada.

Não é que JJ e eu fossemos amigas intimas ou algo assim desde sempre, porque me exigiu esforços adaptar-me a ela assim que cheguei a UAC. Mas as estranhas casualidades da vida me levaram a conversar sobre tudo com JJ, ao encontrá-la num restaurante por coincidência e sentir que devia lhe contar sobre o homem que me acompanhava e o romance que vivia. E JJ, encantadora como só ela sabe ser, permaneceu por perto para me escutar sempre que precisei e, por sua vez, sentia-se livre para me contar o que acontecia em sua vida. Foi assim que se iniciou uma bela amizade.

- Que houve, Emily?

- Acabou, ele se foi. É uma bobagem completa, mas é tudo tão estranho...

- Está sofrendo, isto é o que está acontecendo. Você está triste, como qualquer mulher normal que acaba de passar por um rompimento.

- Não sou assim.

- Talvez não, mas é normal que aconteça às vezes. – Garcia disse enquanto entrava. – Lamento ter me intrometido, mas Hotch disse que estava aqui e que alguma coisa errada acontecera. Assim, vim participar desta conversa de mulheres.

Enterrei meu rosto nas mãos e quis desaparecer dali. Não era nada contra Garcia, mas não queria que todo mundo estivesse ciente de minha situação e que sentissem pena de mim. Senti-me totalmente frágil ao me dar conta de que o rumor estava correndo pelo trabalho, mas JJ me trouxe de volta a realidade tirando meu rosto das mãos no seu melhor estilo consolador.

- Não aconteceu nada... – Murmurei. – Porque todos têm que ficar sabendo? – Queixei-me

- Acho que porque somos seus amigos. – Respondeu Garcia. – E os amigos sempre estão prontos para escutar e ajudar.

Este argumento me deixou sem palavras. Era a verdade: eram meus amigos. Eram com quem conversava, trabalhava, viajava, compartilhava e mil outras coisas que fazia com eles. Eram pessoas essenciais em minha vida, as únicas com quem sabia que podia contar. Eram, afinal, meus amigos.

- Conte tudo.

E foi o que fiz. Contei o bom e o ruim. O inicio casual e o final quase inesperado. As dúvidas, as palavras e os silêncios. Falei de quão tonta me sentia, de que lembrava que JJ tinha me alertado que poderia não terminar bem. Contei que tinha percebido que não estava inteiramente envolvida por ele. Tantas coisas que trazia dentro de mim e que precisava colocar para fora. Não era somente ter terminado um longo relacionamento, era ter terminado sentido que nem sequer havia começado de verdade. De todo jeito isto me doía, mas contando para elas sentia que a dor diminuía.

Não me surpreendeu que a equipe tenha ficado sabendo disto tudo antes de começar a tarde. Não me surpreendeu ver suas expressões ao me olhar, depois de tudo não podia ficar chateada com suas preocupações, pois era tudo que eu tinha.

Sobrevivi ao dia de trabalho sem saber como. Sobrevivi a sair da cidade e solucionar um caso dos que nos tiram o sono, o que me ajudava a não me sentir tão mal com meus problemas sentimentais. Mas voltar três dias mais tarde e ter que retornar para casa não foi confortador. Sem a companhia de minha equipe não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver muito tempo sozinha. Por isto fiquei um pouco mais de tempo que o normal na UAC naquela tarde.

- Porque ainda continua aqui? – Perguntou Hotch ao se aproximar a noite, soando preocupado. – Está tarde.

- Eu... Não sei.

- Não quer ir para casa, não é? – Perguntou astutamente.

- Não quero ficar sozinha... – Confessei.

- Venha comigo, Emily. Precisa falar um pouco disto.

Não sei o que me levou a aceitar este convite de meu supervisor. Não sei exatamente porque aceitei ir a sua casa conversar, porque quando penso agora era algo que não fazia sentido. Mas Hotch se mostrou um excelente ouvinte e confortador no tema. Ainda que eu não estava certa de que queria dizer a ele o que tinha acontecido, não pude evitar contar. Em nenhum momento ele me pressionou e foi entendendo os motivos do que tinha visto até aquele momento. Cheguei a ponto de me dar conta de que a única pessoa que podia me ajudar era ele, ainda que não entendesse porque. Surpreendi-me chorando diante da ultima pessoa que gostaria que me visse tão frágil.

- Está bem, tudo ficará bem. Venha cá. – Ele me consolou ao me ver chorar, tomando-me suavemente entre seus braços.

- Não, não está bem. – Eu soluçava abraçada a ele como uma criança pequena.

Achar-me entre seus braços foi a experiência mais tranqüilizadora de minha vida. Prontamente as lágrimas cessaram, assim como as explicações, pois me sentia a salvo. Sentia que em seus braços estava protegida de todo o mal do mundo. Ele não permitiria que nada me machucasse. Era muito tarde e não sei em que momento acabei adormecida.

Despertei com o som da buzina de um carro próximo dali e me surpreendi ao perceber onde estava. Olhei ao redor e me dei conta de que ainda estava no apartamento de Hotch, adormecida em seu sofá e ainda em seus braços. Estava recostada em seu peito e ele me abraçava protetoramente. Tentei me soltar de seus braços (não sem lamentar um pouco) e me preparar para ir embora, mas ele se acordou com o movimento.

- Tenho que ir... – Sussurrei.

- Fique, Emily. – Sussurrou sem me soltar, levando suas mãos a minha cintura.

Porque em seguida o estava beijando? Não sei. Porque sentia que deveria ficar naquela noite, pensando que depois não lamentaria? Não sei. Porque me sentia derretendo com seu pedido para ficar? Não sei. E porque ainda assim fui embora? Porque estava preste a ultrapassar o limite onde podíamos ter uma simples amizade e fiquei tão confusa que não tinha certeza se que queria cruzá-lo.

Continua.


	3. Cap 3 - Momento de confusão

3. Momento de confusão

Voltei para casa totalmente confusa. Tentei pensar em outra coisa, tentei me concentrar nas pessoas na rua, mas como era perto das duas da manhã não havia ninguém. Sentia-me muito estranha. Enquanto dirigia meu celular não parava de tocar. Era Hotch, mas não me atrevi a atender. Depois da oitava chamada ele pareceu se render.

Abrindo a porta de minha casa não pude evitar pensar se tinha agido certo. Ainda podia sentir claramente a sensação dos lábios dele nos meus e esta era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo. Porém ainda era uma péssima ideia seguir nesta direção... Além disto, tinha acabado de ser abandonada, não estava pronta para outra aventura. Ainda que aquela doce sensação, o sabor... Não, tinha que deixar esta ideia de lado, imediatamente.

Estava muito agitada para poder dormir, assim nem sequer tentei permanecer na cama. Procurei na televisão algo decente para assistir, mas não havia nada as duas da manhã. Senti-me mais solitária do que nunca e comecei a chorar, mas não eram aquelas lágrimas tristes que foram acalmadas entre os braços de Hotch ou as lágrimas de traição por estar só... Chorava porque estava confusa, porque não sabia o que fazer ou aonde ir. Chorava porque estava perdendo algo que nem tinha.

Tinha fugido do apartamento de Hotch no meio da noite, quando na realidade era o único lugar onde queria estar. Como podia haver lógica nisto? Como podia não achar uma besteira? E o pior era que não sabia se ele iria me perdoar. Nem sabia se ele se importava pouco ou muito. Não sabia se sua aproximação de mim era algo comum e usual para ele. Não sabia se tinha perdido uma oportunidade em um milhão... E isto doía!

A manhã me surpreendeu sem ter dormido nada. Fui para o trabalho bem cedo, cheguei quando JJ entrava, a primeira como sempre. Parecia que era o inicio de um dia normal e que a noite anterior tinha sido uma fantasia. Quando Hotch chegou parou para olhar-me, mas não me disse nada e não pude analisar a expressão de seu rosto.

Chamaram-nos para um caso e não tive tempo de pensar neste assunto. Assassino solto, matando mulheres solitárias, muito pouco animador o cenário para nós. Mas não foi um caso realmente difícil, era um narcisista e não demorou a reclamar a fama por aqueles crimes. Entretanto, teve conseqüências. Era tarde da noite quando perseguíamos o suspeito por meio das avenidas da cidade. Morgan, Hotch e eu encabeçávamos a perseguição, mas nos separamos na busca.

Devia estar mais atenta, mas estava cansada e com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Assim, não o ouvi chegar até estar perto demais. Imediatamente soube que estava ali e virei, mas ele me golpeou e apontou sua arma. Por um momento acreditei que estava perdida ao ouvir o disparo, mas não senti o impacto. Era Hotch que tinha disparado, salvando minha vida bem a tempo. O suspeito caiu morto.

Hotch se aproximou e me ajudou a levantar. Abracei-me a ele sem pensar em mais nada, estava surpresa e assustada. Ele me abraçou com força e esquecemos por um momento da situação: estávamos salvos e isto era o mais importante.

Somente nos soltamos quando Morgan e outros policiais chegaram para ver o que tinha acontecido. Pareciam surpresos, mas Hotch se apressou a esclarecer tudo de um jeito que eximia minha distração da responsabilidade dos fatos. Senti-me bem com isto, apesar de tudo ele ainda queria me proteger. Isto era novo para mim, mas gostava da sensação.

O vôo de retorno foi silencioso e rápido. A chegada a UAC foi igual, todos se apressaram a desaparecer dali, mas Hotch ficou para terminar a papelada do caso. Senti que era hora de conversar, tínhamos trabalhado nos últimos dias sem esclarecer as coisas. Entrei em sua sala e ele voltou sua atenção para mim imediatamente.

- Obrigado por me salvar hoje.

- Não tem do quê, para isto estou aqui. – Ele se calou, parecia pensar no que queria dizer.

- Lamento pela outra noite... – Comecei a falar.

- Não, eu sinto, Emily. – Cortou ele. – Não devia ter me comportado daquele jeito, você estava frágil e não agi corretamente. Queria te ajudar, mas ultrapassei o limite. Realmente, lamento.

- Em outra situação eu não... – Não sabia o que dizer. – É que eu... O que sinto...

- Tudo bem, Emily. Não houve nada, isto é o importante. Tudo ficará bem, prometo. Vou te proteger de quem quer que seja, inclusive de mim mesmo.

Fiquei pensando um instante nisto e me senti ainda mais confusa. Num impulso lhe dei um beijo na bochecha antes de sair. Não entendi o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde iria querer ele comigo.

Continua.


	4. Cap 4 - Momento de saudade

**Cap. 4 – Momento de saudade**

Tivemos nosso primeiro final de semana tranqüilo quinze dias depois de meu rompimento. Assim, me dediquei em desfazer-me das coisas que traziam lembranças dolorosas. Sentia-me uma tola, uma mulher desprezada como tantas outras, que tinha que se livrar de presentes e rasgar fotos para me sentir melhor.

Na realidade isto tinha um lado prático, porque enquanto me desfazia destas besteiras uma parte de minha mente se distraia em fazer o perfil do homem com quem tinha compartilhado tempo de minha vida e minhas noites. Isto me fez descobrir que perceber estava saindo com um idiota, um tanto narcisista e com complexo de herói, achando ser o que as mulheres sempre precisavam. E eu, por tê-lo conhecido anos antes não confiei em meu instinto e cai rapidamente por seu suposto "encanto". Deprimiu-me um pouco chegar a esta conclusão, mas também me deu alivio saber estava livre dele. Analisando os prós e os contras me senti confusa, mas menos insegura.

Nisto o celular tocou, levei uns segundos para encontrá-lo. Era ele. Era seu estúpido número brilhando no momento em que eu consertava minha vida. Hesitei um pouco e finalmente atendi a ligação.

- Olá, Em.

- Não me chame de Em. – Queixei-me em voz baixa.

- Desculpe, começamos mal. Só queria falar com você. Como está?

Que tipo de pergunta idiota era essa? Obviamente não podia estar bem considerando os fatos, quis gritar por me ligar para perguntar algo assim, mas entre minhas coisas surgiu uma foto muito bonita que tínhamos tirado no inicio do relacionamento. Isto me entristeceu, por sorte meu orgulho foi mais forte.

- Estou bem. – Respondi num tom cortante.

- Que bom... – Parecia pensativo. – Estive pensando bastante e acho que deveríamos nos ver para conversar. Somente conversar. Posso passar daqui a pouco na sua casa?

- Não, não venha. – Quase supliquei.

- Só conversar, Em. Estarei ai em uma hora.

Não me deu tempo de responder, fiquei em choque tempo suficiente para ele tomar como consentimento. Despediu-se e desligou, enquanto eu fiquei sem saber como agir. Nunca tinha sido uma mulher estúpida, que dependesse de um homem, mas algo pareceu que tinha mudado.

Calculei minhas opções. Se voltasse a vê-lo era provável que saísse ferida e voltasse a repetir meus erros, se não o visse, mas ainda ficasse em casa, escutaria quando chegasse e acabaria cedendo diante de minha curiosidade. Não eram boas opções. Tomei uma terceira decisão, peguei as chaves do carro e sai sem pensar se era uma boa ou má ideia. Era definitivamente melhor do que ficar e desprezar o perfil que acabara de fazer.

Sem saber porque fui ver Hotch. Era final de semana e não tinha porque incomodá-lo, além disto era tarde, mas não tinha com quem falar e não queria incomodar JJ e sua família. Somente quando parei diante da porta foi que me questionei sobre o que estava fazendo. Não tinha idéia, mas ainda assim bati na porta.

- Oi. - Ele disse ao abrir, sem esconder sua surpresa. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, somente... Não sei o que faço aqui. – Disse com vontade de fugir. – Não queria ficar em casa por um tempo e não sabia para onde ir.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. – Ele parecia realmente estar entendendo, afinal era o melhor em fazer perfis. – Entre, Jack está aqui. Estamos vendo um filme.

- Se você está ocupado, posso ir...

- Emily, entre logo. Está tudo bem.

Entrei sorrindo nervosa. Diante do televisor estava Jack, sentado e assistindo um desenho animado. Ele ria sem parar. Hotch parou o desenho um momento para falar com ele.

- Ei, Jack. Temos visita. Lembra de Emily?

- Olá, Emily!

- Olá, Jack. Desculpe por interromper seu desenho.

- Tudo bem. – O menino sorriu amplamente. – Quer ver conosco?

- Sim, gostaria. – Disse nervosa.

Fazia anos que não sentava para ver desenho animado, mas se tinha que escolher entre ver o desenho ou voltar para casa preferia mil vezes o desenho com Jack. Acomodei-me ao lado de Hotch no sofá e fiquei por mais de uma hora até o final do desenho, não porque estivesse realmente vendo, mesmo que parecesse ser bem divertido. Em certo momento Hotch passou o braço ao redor de meus ombros até me abraçar e eu, mais confortável do que nunca, encostei nele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Quando o desenho terminou tinha até esquecido porque fora até ali, o mais importante é que estava bem, melhor do que em muito tempo. Jack, uns segundos antes de terminar o desenho, voltou-se para me olhar e sorriu, como se fosse ago muito normal estar ali abraçada com seu pai.

- Podemos ver outra coisa? – Perguntou Jack.

- Acho que não, já é muito tarde. – Ele respondeu consultando seu relógio e liberando-me de seu abraço. – Você deveria ir para a cama agora, companheiro.

- Emily, pode vir outro dia ver um filme conosco? – Jack me perguntou sorrindo.

- Tenho uma ideia, - disse Hotch. – porque não a convida para jantar conosco amanhã?

- Quer vir, Emily? Diga que sim! – O menino pedia e mal me conhecia.

- Aceito, se é isto que quer, virei amanhã. – Respondi incapaz de resistir tanto ao pedido do garoto quanto ao sorriso do pai.

Com esta resposta Jack concordou em ir para a cama, Hotch o acompanhou e fiquei uns minutos sozinha, preparando minha saída. Depois de uns minutos ele retornou sorrindo e me entregou um boneco de Jack.

- Ele disse que te empresta, assim vai ter que vir amanhã para devolvê-lo. – Explicou.

- Grande truque para me fazer voltar. – Ri.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, agora estou. – Confessei e com isto me despedi dele. – Até amanhã, Hotch.

Ao voltar para casa me surpreendi ao encontrar um bilhete. Tinha me esquecido que ele ainda tinha uma chave e parecia não hesitar em usá-la. Achei uma rosa e um bilhete ao chegar: "Em, sinto sua falta, sei que você também. Vamos tentar novamente. Me ligue!". Algo neste gesto romântico abalou meu coração, pensei em ligar e lhe dizer algo bom. Mas por outro lado ainda segurava na mão o boneco de Jack e ainda sentia na pele o cheiro de Aaron e seu abraço. Senti saudade disto, de estar a salvo, de sentir o braço protetor de alguém, do menino que não tinha porque me querer mais ainda assim gostava de mim. Ele nunca poderia me dar isto ou me fazer deixar de sentir falta disto.

Decidida tirei a flor, rasguei a nota em mil pedaços e decidi buscar um chaveiro, trocar as chaves e deixá-lo para trás. Para poder ansiar em paz pelo menino e seu pai.

Continua.


	5. Cap 5 - Momento de carinho

5. Momento de carinho

Tal como prometi, cheguei pontualmente para o jantar na noite seguinte. Tinha procurado me vestir informalmente, afinal o convite era de um menino de três anos. Mas quem eu queria impressionar era seu pai.

Bati na porta um pouco antes das oito, foi Hotch quem a abriu, não estava de terno, mas ainda assim estava muito bem com um a camisa azul e um belo sorriso. Corei ligeiramente diante de seu sorriso e ele, também um pouco corado, me convidou a entrar.

- Emily! Você veio! – Jack parecia muito feliz em me ver.

- Prometi, não? – Disse enquanto lhe entregava o boneco.

Foi uma noite única, me senti entrando em outro mundo que não sabia sequer que podia estar ao meu alcance. Contrastava com as situações usuais de minha vida e, inclusive, com tudo o que acreditava saber sobre Aaron Hotchner. Devia ser o mais parecido com um encontro e uma vida em família. Ao mesmo tempo jantava com um garotinho e flertava com seu pai. Isto não era algo comum.

- Emily... Você é amiga de meu pai? – Jack perguntou ao se servir de sorvete de chocolate. A melhor sobremesa para uma criança.

- Claro que sim. – Disse convencida, não era por nada que estava ali.

- Então também pode ser minha amiga?

- Sua amiga? – A ideia me pareceu estranha, mas ele sorria como se tivesse perguntado algo muito natural. – Claro que sim, Jack. Também posso ser sua amiga.

Não estava muito certa do que isto significava, acho que era como passar por um ritual de aceitação que não tinha passado antes. Nisto o telefone tocou e Hotch teve que se levantar para atender. Não ouvi o que dizia, pois Jack não parava de falar comigo, mas notava que Hotch não parecia muito feliz. Quando desligou tinha uma expressão de resignação e se dirigiu a Jack.

- Sua mãe está vindo te buscar, Jack. – Disse tratando de sorrir. – Pegue suas coisas que ajudo a leva-las.

- Está bem. Tchau, Emily!

Enquanto Jack corria de um lado para outro buscando suas coisas para poder ir com sua mãe, Hotch parou junto de mim como se temesse que no meio de todo o caos, eu também quisesse fugir daquele lugar, o quê não era nem de perto minha intenção. Quando Jack saiu com suas coisas Hotch se dispôs a segui-lo, mas antes...

- Volto logo. – Disse muito próximo de mim, num murmúrio e sem saber como, tomou minha mão e a beijou romanticamente. – Não vá.

- Não irei a nenhum lugar. – Sussurrei em voz baixa...

Enquanto ficou fora, fiquei pensando no que iria acontecer. Para matar o tempo, cerca de 15 minutos, recolhi a mesa do jantar e comecei a lavar os pratos. Não era minha casa, mas ainda assim queria fazer algo para agradecer o convite e a deliciosa noite. Estava na metade de meu trabalho quando ele retornou, escutei a porta, mas continuei o que fazia. Ele me procurou e me encontrou. Vi pelo canto do olho que me observava, depois de uns segundos me virei para olha-lo. Ele sorria. Aproximou-se e fechou a torneira.

- Não devia estar fazendo isto, é a convidada.

- Queria fazer algo para lhes agradecer. – Disse e não pude evitar acrescentar. – Além disto, sou convidada de Jack e ele já se foi.

- Pois agora é minha convidada e não pode trabalhar.

Ri daquilo e deixei a louça de lado, voltamos para a sala e senti que estava com um homem diferente daquele com quem trabalhava. Sem o terno e a gravata, sorrindo, ainda era o mesmo Hotch prudente, inteligente e muito atraente como sempre, mas com um matiz ainda mais irresistível.

Servimos-nos de uma taça de vinho e nos sentamos para conversar, rapidamente nos esquecemos do trabalho, pois era algo que conhecíamos muito bem, e sem querer adentramos em temas pessoais. Perguntei como estavam as coisas com Jack e Haley, tinha um ano do divórcio, e ele me contou várias coisas essenciais. Logo perguntou pelo estranho romance que tinha tido e não tive problemas em contar, em convertê-lo em meu confidente. Antes de uma hora terminamos falando sobre o incidente de algumas noites antes.

- Você me surpreendeu. – Confessei. – Não entendi o que acontecia, talvez por tudo que acabava de passar. Por isto fugi.

- Não tem que me explicar nada, Emily. Entendo muito bem. Foi meu erro, sabia que ainda estava triste e fragilizada e ultrapassei os limites. Foi tudo minha culpa.

- Você se arrepende? – Perguntei, queria saber.

- De ter te machucado? Sim, muito. De ter te beijado? Não, nunca!

Olhei fixamente para ele sem dizer nada. Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou meu rosto, passando os dedos entre meu cabelo e, finalmente, como se medisse o tempo que poderia fazê-lo sem ser rechaçado, segurou meu queixo e aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Primeiro foi um beijo muito suave, com os lábios apenas se tocando e olhos fechados, mas logo se encheu de paixão, com lábios mordiscando, línguas se encontrando, suas mãos lentamente rodeando meu corpo.

Então fiquei rígida. Vieram-me muitas dúvidas sobre o que iria acontecer depois. Não poderíamos tem um relacionamento trabalhando juntos, ia contra as regras, teríamos problemas. Ele não queria deixar seu trabalho, então me deixaria? Paramos de nos beijar.

- Emily?

- Aaron, eu... – Não sabia o que dizer, era difícil respirar.

- Tudo bem, querida, está tudo bem. – Disse muito próximo de meus lábios. – Não vou prosseguir se você não quer.

Obviamente que queria prosseguir, queria cair rendida em seus braços. Queria que voltasse a me chamar de "querida", queria acordar segura de tudo na manhã seguinte, mas as consequências me assustavam demais. Tinha medo de sofrer outro abandono tão rapidamente e ainda mais causado por alguém que desejava por tantos anos. Não queria lidar com isto.

- Levo você para casa?

- Não, vou sozinha. – Sussurrei. – Mas te vejo amanhã cedo. Só preciso de um tempo, Aaron.

O beijei suavemente antes de sair. Não sabia se estava agindo bem, mas queria estar segura de que não iria quebrar meu coração. Uma parte de mim queria me assegurar de que Hotch realmente queria estar comigo tanto quanto eu queria estar com ele. Só precisava de mais tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Continua.


	6. Cap 6 - Momento de briga

6. Momento de briga

Os dias se passaram com tranqüilidade, minha vida começou a ter maior estabilidade, os medos pouco a pouco começaram a se dissipar e senti ficaria bem, talvez até melhor. As coisas com Hotch iam avançando lentamente, saíamos ocasionalmente no que poderiam ser considerados encontros, mas íamos com calma. Ele queria estar seguro que nada daria errado, que eu não sairia correndo assustada porque me sentia pressionada.

E quando acreditei que poderia colocar minha vida novamente nas mãos de um homem, não colocar nas mãos dele, mas deixá-lo entrar nela, algo aconteceu...

Era uma manhã comum na UAC, quase um mês depois de meu rompimento e as coisas começavam a caminhar melhor. Então, no meio de um arquivo de outro sociopata levantei meus olhos e o vi entrar... Por um momento pensei estar vivendo um pesadelo, todos pareciam normais, mas isto não era normal: ele não tinha porque estar ali.

Aproximou-se de onde eu estava com uma flor na mão antes que pudesse pensar numa maneira de fugir. JJ não estava à vista para me ajudar e Hotch permanecia em sua sala, de modo que não podia chamá-lo para me resgatar.

- Olá, Em. – Disse.

- Não me chame de Em. – Reclamei, tratando de voltar aos meus arquivos.

- Não tem retornado minhas ligações.

- Será que não é porque não quero falar com você?

- Temos que conversar querida. Já poderíamos ter nos acertado. – Sentou-se na minha mesa e todos o olharam. -Vamos, sabe que nós dois queremos voltar, podemos consertar isto conversando. Foram oito meses muito bons.

- Vá embora, quero trabalhar e não conversar com você. Não quero voltar.

Morgan e Reid mantinham os olhos fixos em nós, mas não se atreviam a intervir. JJ não estava à vista e menos ainda Garcia. Estava só, minha sorte não andava muito boa. Ele me entregou a flor que levava, com certeza esperando que fosse me derreter com este gesto romântico. Ainda que me sentisse mexida com este gesto ele me provocava um sentimento estranho. Não era o gesto romântico que queria, não era como os gestos simples de Hotch, que pareciam ser os únicos que me emocionavam.

Levantei-me, tomei o braço dele e o levei até a porta sem olhá-lo. Estava irritada e não gostava nem um pouco de sua presença ali, no meu lugar de trabalho, meu terreno neutro, um lugar meu e de Hotch que ele não podia invadir. Isto definitivamente era ultrapassar a linha entre a insistência e a perseguição. Eu não queria voltar.

- Vá, agora.

- Não vou sem uma resposta afirmativa, querida. – Ele tomou meu braço com força.

- Está tudo bem, Prentiss? – Morgan perguntou de sua mesa, parecendo começar a se preocupar.

- Sim. – Respondi. – Ele já está indo.

Porém ele não parecia disposto a ir e nem a me soltar. Senti-me ameaçada por isto. Não era uma mulher frágil, mas ele parecia saber lidar comigo, sabia que ainda exercia certa influencia sobre mim e que não faria nenhum escândalo no escritório. Ele contava com isto.

Então, sem saber como se deu conta de que eu estava em apuros, Hocth apareceu atrás de mim e com um único movimento liberou meu braço. Estava irritado, podia se ver facilmente em seu rosto o quanto, parou diante de mim de forma protetora e sem enrolação pediu que ele fosse embora.

- Vá, ela não quer lhe ver e você está atrapalhando o trabalho do FBI.

- Só quero falar com ela e então irei embora.

- Não irei permitir, não se ela não quiser. – Hotch parecia muito decidido.

- Emily, isto não faz sentido. – Ele se queixou e esticou o braço para me tocar, mas Hotch o deteve.

Foi um momento muito tenso em que ninguém sabia o que aconteceria. A equipe se mantinha no lugar, mas sem tirar os olhos de nós. JJ e Rossi também chegaram, sem saber o que exatamente alertou a todos para se reunirem. Todos esperavam pela próxima ação de Hotch.

Hotch, parado diante de mim, flexionava o pulso e o olhava abertamente de forma ameaçadora. Parecia que iria agredir o outro com o olhar, mas era óbvio que Hotch não tomaria uma atitude estúpida ainda mais na minha frente.

- Vá. – Disse sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra.

- Você a ouviu, é a ultima vez que peço que saia. – Hotch afirmou.

Ele pareceu se render, não parecia disposto a iniciar uma briga num lugar onde tinha tudo para perder, além disto, era óbvio que nunca ganharia de Hotch. Olhou-me uma última vez sem que respondesse a seu olhar e se foi. Passou um minuto antes que qualquer um se movesse então Hotch voltou-se para me olhar. Estava preocupado, tive vontade de me abraçar a ele, mas definitivamente não era o lugar adequado.

- Você está bem? – Respondi assentindo levemente com a cabeça.

- Hotch, podemos conversar? – Perguntou Rossi, uma vez passada a confusão.

Ele se afastou com Rossi, que parecia entre surpreso, divertido e chateado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Imediatamente me juntei a JJ, que também parecia sob uma grande mistura de emoções com tudo isto... Sentei-me em sua sala, sabia o que aconteceria, ela tinha se dado conta de tudo e não poderia negar por muito tempo.

- Que houve Emily?

- O que viu, apenas uma pequena confusão.

- Corrijo a pergunta: que há entre você e Hotch?

- Nada, somente me ajudou na confusão.

- Não tem que se expert em perfil para se dar conta de que algo está acontecendo ente vocês, provavelmente Rossi está tendo esta mesma conversa com Hotch agora. Fale o que está havendo.

- JJ, não está havendo nada.

Ela não pareceu convencida por nenhuma das minhas desculpas, o que era normal. Terminaria por lhe contar a verdade com certeza, mas ainda não sabia como nomear o que havia entre nós: casualidade, atração, segredos, aventura... Não sabia o que era, mas JJ queria respostas e a equipe também.

- Responda algo, Emily. – JJ disse decidida. – Que houve ali? O supervisor da UAC foi se assegurar que não interrompessem o trabalho da agente Prentiss ou Hotch foi resgatar Emily?

Então entendi as coisas, o que tinha com Hotch não era algo passageiro, uma aventura ou algo assim, era algo real. Ele tinha saído em minha defesa para que nada me machucasse; o que tínhamos era um romance real, ele não iria brincar comigo ou me abandonar na primeira oportunidade.

Sorri. JJ tinha sua resposta e eu a minha.

Continua.


	7. Cap 7 - Momento de desejo

**7. Momento de desejo**

Com toda a confusão do dia, chegar em casa e descansar foi um grande alivio. Sentia toda a tensão no meu corpo, que aumentava ao lembrar que não tinha conseguido falar com Hotch depois do que descobri com JJ... Ainda assim me sentia muito mais relaxada, não sabia se por não estar no trabalho sob o olhar de todos ou se por ter deixado finalmente para trás meu desastrado romance, ou ainda por ter descoberto o que se passava entre mim e Hotch. A vida parecia melhor.

Bateram na porta. Estava deitada no sofá e não tinha nenhuma vontade de abri-la, deixe passar um minuto, mas voltaram a bater. Levantei-me e abri. Era Hotch, sorria e trazia flores vermelhas numa das mãos.

- Nunca te trouxe flores, sabia? – Disse ao me ver.

- Não pensei nisto... – Respondi.

Foi um impulso, algo repentino e ao mesmo tempo planejado há muito tempo, mal Hotch cruzou a porta o beijei. Abracei e o beijei como se nada mais no mundo importasse. Era como se fosse minha ultima respiração e quisesse compartilhar com ele. Não havia mais dúvidas ou desculpas, distancias ou medos, só importava que estávamos juntos e eu precisava dele.

A principio ele ficou surpreso com meu gesto, mas em seguida me beijou com a mesma paixão, com o mesmo desejo torturante após ter esperado tanto tempo para unir nossos lábios. Separei-me um momento para tomar ar, mas continuei abraçada a ele.

- Uau... Isto foi incrível... – Ele sussurrou.

- Posso dizer o mesmo Aaron. – Sorri e me soltei dele.

- E a que devo tanta sorte? – Perguntou entre interessado e divertido, enquanto me entregava as flores.

- Hoje aconteceram muitas coisas e fiquei muito feliz por você estar por perto para me ajudar, significou muito para mim.

- Sempre estarei por perto para você.

- Tem outra coisa que quero lhe falar. Algo importante do qual me dei conta hoje. – Hesitei por um segundo.

- Que houve Emily? – Perguntou e ao mesmo tempo me abraçou.

Então não resisti a beijá-lo novamente, não pude evitar sentir que seus lábios eram o único lugar certo para mim no mundo. Beijamo-nos quase sem respirar, queria lhe dizer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, queria lhe confessar que tinha feito me sentir segura, que queria que não se fosse nunca, que se a vida fosse eterna ainda queria estar com ele. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

- Quero você, Aaron. – Sussurrei.

- E eu quero você.

Neste ponto as mãos de Hotch já deslizavam sob minha blusa fazendo caricias que me enlouqueciam. Senti que tínhamos chegado a um ponto do relacionamento de mudança, o mais intimo de nossa relação, deste algo que tínhamos que nem era de toda relação e nem não era.

- Vamos para a cama... – Convidei.

Primeiro houve um momento de hesitação entre nós, tínhamos julgado que não nos relacionaríamos, porém no ultimo mês isto aconteceu. Cruzar oficialmente esta fronteira era novidade. Tomei suas mãos e o levei até o quarto.

Lentamente entramos num outro mundo só nosso, pouco a pouco as caricias se estenderam a lugares mais íntimos. Lentamente fomos nos amando como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo, como se a paixão não nos devorasse por dentro.

Assim, num silencio intimo, pessoal e secreto, os botões foram saltando e as roupas foram saindo de seu lugar sendo substituídas por beijos e caricias, por prazeres que não sabíamos que poderíamos encontrar juntos. Sem necessidade de palavras ou acordos nos movemos no ritmo exato do outro, encontramos o amor percebendo um no corpo do outro.

Entre os lençóis da cama nossos corpos se encontraram, frente a frente, olhar a olhar, beijo a beijo, sem saber de onde vínhamos, mas na realidade isto não nos importava. Nos beijávamos reconhecendo-nos, nos amávamos no meio do êxtase, sussurrávamos palavras de carinho que não acreditávamos que um dia chegaríamos a pronunciar, transpirávamos paixão por todos os poros. Nos unimos e separamos apenas para o desejo ressurgir com toda a força;

Esta foi a primeira noite que passei em seus braços.

Quase ao amanhecer seguíamos sem separar nossos olhares, unidos num abraço que somente pertencia a nossos braços.

- Aaron...?

- Fale, querida...

- Que faremos agora?

- Dormir é uma boa ideia, – ele riu olhando-me. -mas acho que sei a que se refere. Teremos que falar com Strauss. Até podemos manter em segredo, mas não sei por quanto tempo.

- Acha que teremos problemas? Ela não terá duvidas em nos demitir. – Estava um pouco preocupada, ainda que na realidade fosse impossível sentir preocupação nos braços daquele homem.

- Não se preocupe, cuidarei de tudo. – Sussurrou. – Durma, faltam poucas horas para o amanhecer e está cansada.

Não passaram nem dois minutos e cai rendida pelo sono, sem deixar de abraçar por um só momento a Hotch.

Continua.


	8. Cap 8 - Momento de confissão

8. Momento de confissão

Despertei com o som do despertador berrando ao meu lado, abri os olhos lentamente e por um momento demorei em lembrar a noite anterior. Ao lembrar um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto. Logo me dei conta de que estava sozinha e meu mundo quase desabou: Hotch não estava ali... Xinguei mentalmente, mas quando achei que tudo estava perdido encontrei um bilhete deixado por ele ao lado da cama: "Tenho que ajeitar as coisas, não quis te acordar. Nos vemos no trabalho. Tudo ficará bem, não se preocupe. Aaron.".

Imediatamente entendi a que se referia, iria falar com Strauss sobre nós dois. Tornaria nossa relação oficial para evitar conseqüências terríveis no futuro. Esta ideia quase fez meu coração parar por um minuto. Apreciava bastante ver Hotch levando nossa relação tão a sério a ponto de enfrentar Strauss por nós dois, mas também me deixava preocupada. Ele tinha decidido conversar com nossa insuportável chefe sem me expor, mas ainda assim era estranho. Não sabia se devia me alegrar, morrer de medo ou me chatear.

Levantei-me tão rápido quanto pude e corri para me arrumar, tinha que me apressar para ver o que aconteceria. O gesto de Hotch era muito terno, mas o correto era que estivesse com ele para semelhante confissão. Cheguei a UAC tão velozmente quanto fui capaz, disposta a enfrentar o que fosse preciso, mas apenas coloquei meu pé dentro e JJ, que sempre chegava cedo, me deteve.

- Tem que deixar que ele faça, Emily. – Disse como se soubesse absolutamente tudo que acontecia, ainda que o mais provável fosse que estivesse intuindo...Ou Hotch lhe contara.

- Mas estamos juntos nisto. – Justifiquei.

- Eu sei, mas tenha paciência. – Ela disse com calma. – O problema é maior porque quebrou uma regra junto com seu supervisor, por isto ele tem que fazer isto. Também acho que quer te provar que é importante para ele. Não tem outra opção senão aguardar, se quiserem você lá, vão te chamar.

Ela estava certa e esperei, ainda que sentisse meu coração batendo a mil por hora e minha felicidade presa a um frágil fio. Estive esperando por muito tempo que Hotch saísse, durante este tempo a equipe foi chegando e começamos a trabalhar, sem deixar de rondar a reunião de Hotch.

Depois de um tempo e sem combinássemos, Rossi foi ao escritório de Straus intervir a nosso favor, não parecia lhe interessar que a reunião não fosse seu problema, éramos uma equipe e precisávamos nos apoiar. Mesmo que Hotch e eu não tivéssemos dito nada oficialmente para eles. Rossi voltou depois de uns vinte minutos, mas ainda não sabia o que iria resultar da conversa, ainda que as probabilidades estivessem a nosso favor.

JJ não foi para sua sala, ficou revisando casos junto a mim, numa espécie de solidariedade silenciosa, sem necessidade de explicações. Por um tempo ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, agíamos como se fosse uma manha normal de trabalho, mas que precisássemos estar juntos.

- Que acham que vai acontecer? – Reid se aventurou a perguntar por fim.

- Não tinha ideia. – Respondi, extremamente nervosa.

- Estão levando muito tempo . – Comentou JJ.

- Talvez matou Straus e agora precise se livrar do corpo sem que ninguém note. Isto deve demorar. – Tentou brincar Morgan.

- Não creio que um assassinato nos ajude...

- Mas um pouco de intervenção da equipe não seria ruim.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia todos intervir. Rossi deu seu apoio e também não deve intervir demais. – Disse JJ.

- Não sei o que irá acontecer... – Lamentei.

- Calma, Emily. Hotch é capaz de resolver tudo. – Reid me confortou e, por um momento, pareceu que como sempre ele tinha razão.

Passou um longo tempo antes que houvesse alguma movimentação. Tínhamos esperado por quase duas horas quando Hotch saiu. Todos o olhamos com a mesma expectativa, sem dar nenhuma pista do que acontecera ele caminhou até mim e no meio de todos me beijou apaixonadamente, como se estivéssemos em qualquer outro lugar menos ali. Para acalmar a ansiedade geral disse em voz alta:

- Três casos de teste antes de decidir o que acontecerá conosco e pedirá a avaliação de todos vocês.

- Então não poderá dar errado. – Nos animou JJ.

- Somente três casos para se assegurar de que nossa relação não alterará nossa perspectiva, nem prejudicará a equipe. –Disse Hotch.

E como se estivesse seguro de nosso triunfo em qualquer circunstância, como se nada fosse dar errado, voltou a me beijar diante dos risos e aplausos de todos.

Continua.


	9. Cap 9 - Momento de prova

9. Momento de prova

Não era fácil pensar que nossos movimentos tinham que ser avaliados por decisão superior, se bem que a equipe não faria nada contra nós. Mas saber que todos os olhares estavam em nós não nos deixava confortáveis. Se Hotch conseguia lidar com isto, para mim era mais complicado.

O primeiro caso foi ali mesmo na Virginia, o que nos proporcionou total calma porque não houve tensões e a própria Strauss acompanhava o caso. Não que vê-la fosse bom, mas isto evitava que a equipe se sentisse na obrigação de avaliar o que Hotch e eu fazíamos juntos. Não foi um caso simples, tratava-se de seqüestro e assassinato de garotos. Isto era o pior que podíamos lidar neste trabalho, mas no final as coisas deram certo: prendemos quem foi necessário e salvamos um par de meninas do mal que sofreriam. Hotch e eu superamos a primeira prova.

Mas como o universo parecia conspirar contra nós, o caso seguinte foi no outro lado do país e as tensões causadas por nossa relação, e a avaliação exigida por Strauss, começaram a surgir.

No meio do vôo revisávamos o caso e definíamos os primeiros movimentos do dia. Hotch parecia querer que começássemos o mais rápido possível, tínhamos quatro assassinatos em duas semanas e lhe preocupava o crescimento rápido do numero de mortes.

- Tenho uma dúvida Hotch. – Morgan falou de repente. – Como iremos trabalhar este caso com vocês dois?

- Não entendo sua pergunta. – Pela expressão de Hotch percebi que ele entendia, mas preferia não entender.

- Bom, pelo que Strauss falou. Agora que estão juntos... Deveriam trabalhar separados todo tempo?

- Não é que melhor fiquem juntos para que fique claro que podem? – Interrompeu Rossi.

- O ponto é que todos queremos saber como lidaremos com o caso.- Reid comentou, soando o mais coerente.

Imediatamente ficou claro que eles não viam as coisas como nós; não se tratava de mudanças na rotina dos casos, para mim a verdadeira prova era poder fazer o mesmo de sempre sem que nada fosse afetado. Olhei novamente para Hotch que estava sentado ao meu lado e pude perceber que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Franziu o cenho, parecendo muito irritado, fechou a pasta que segurava e se dirigiu a toda à equipe.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas de uma vez: - disse capturando a atenção de todos. – o fato de eu e Emily estarmos juntos não muda em nada como lidamos com os casos, trabalharemos como for necessário e prático para a solução, de acordo?

- Bom Hotch, mas Strauss espera um relatório e todos querem que tudo saia bem.

- Então me deixem fazer meu trabalho. – Hotch falou num tom mais alto, para surpresa de todos. – Se mudarmos nossa rotina só será pior, então trabalharemos como sempre. Sei que podemos lidar com isto, que o que temos não irá afetar nosso trabalho. Deixem-nos mostrar isto.

Quando pousamos, uma hora mais tarde, todos estavam silenciosos e Hotch ainda estava irritado. Tínhamos que provar que podíamos lidar com a situação, que estávamos prontos para ter uma relação no trabalho, não valia a pena arriscar isto.

Foram dias pesados. Começamos do nada, não tínhamos nada concreto para fazer um perfil e isto era difícil de aceitar, até a encantadora JJ começava a se desesperar. Isto sem falar em Hotch que sentia mais que todos a pressão sobre si.

Depois de muita investigação conseguimos um perfil adequado, ou achávamos: homem caucasiano, entre os 30 e 40, possivelmente solteiro e solitário, capaz do que for para encontrar suas vitimas, matava para satisfazer seu prazer, mas logo sentia culpa, provavelmente se torturava, obsessivo. Mas ele voltou ao ataque, em dois dias tivemos mais duas vitimas. No final do terceiro dia de trabalho Hotch parecia devastado.

- Que houve? – Perguntei a ele.

- Algo está errado, Emily. – Respondeu atormentado. – Sinto que pela primeira vez em muito tempo não estamos avançando e não sei onde estamos errando. Demoramos demais em ter um perfil e ainda tenho duvidas quanto a ele. Não sei, querida, isto é estranho.

- Primeiro de tudo precisa descansar. – Recomendei. – Nestes três dias mal tem cochilado e isto não ajuda em nada, além disto, fica preocupado com a reação da equipe neste caso. Tudo vai ficar bem.

O que seria de mim sem você para me apoiar? – Disse enquanto me abraçava.

Sabíamos que devíamos evitar estes momentos íntimos no trabalho, mas esta conversa relaxou Hotch. O dia seguinte pareceu mais esclarecedor, estávamos mais descansados para prosseguir. Tínhamos errado num aspecto do perfil: não sabíamos como escolhia suas vitimas, o perfil geográfico não estava preciso. Tratava-se de um servidor público, alguém em quem as pessoas confiavam: um vigilante!

Encontramos o suspeito graças a Garcia e sua sempre oportuna intervenção, o prendemos com a ajuda de três agentes, pois era mais agressivo do que pensávamos a princípio. Quase custou a vida de um agente. Encerrar o caso foi um verdadeiro alivio.

Voamos de volta a DC, estávamos esgotados, o estresse tinha acabado conosco. Hotch e eu sentamos juntos, ligeiramente abraçados. Preocupava-nos o que aconteceria, o caso não tinha fechado tão bem e Strauss não precisava de muitos pretextos para nos separar. Morgan sentou-se diante de nós.

- Sinto muito pelo que houve. – Disse. – Não queria que achassem que duvidava de vocês, acho que isto não ajudou ao caso.

- Está tudo bem, Morgan. – Hotch respondeu. – Sei que é uma situação anormal.

Chegamos a UAC cedo, estávamos cansados, mas ainda não podíamos ir para casa. Enquanto fazíamos a papelada do caso, Strauss chamou a equipe individualmente para falar sobre o caso. Aaron e eu tentamos não ficar nervosos. Ela nos chamou ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, faremos isto o mais rápido possível. – Disse Strauss que nunca parecia feliz em nos ver. – Falei com a equipe sobre o segundo caso e me foi dito que tiveram algumas dificuldades, mas não relacionadas ao seu relacionamento. O agente Morgan assegurou que foi um erro dele, é verdade?

Pareceu que nossos corações pararam, obviamente não era nossa culpa, mas não sabíamos que a equipe faria isto por nós. Talvez tenhamos subestimado o que eles achavam de nós. Tínhamos tido duvidas, mas talvez pudéssemos superar isto.

- Não gosto de pensar que a equipe cometeu erros que nos fez perder vidas, mas foi assim. – Concluiu Hotch.

- Bem, por hora é suficiente. – Ela disse irritada. – Resta um caso e espero que tudo dê certo, agentes.

Saímos de sua sala e vimos que o time permanecia ali, imaginei que nos esperando. Sentíamo-nos felizes, o mundo parecia melhor. Sorrimos com a equipe, somente restava um teste.

- Querem sair para beber? – Propôs Rossi.

- Acho que não é má ideia. – Hotch disse me abraçando. Estávamos seguros e felizes, podíamos compartilhar isto com quem considerávamos nossa família.

Continua.


	10. Cap 10 - Momento de suspeita

10. Momento de Suspeita

O caos não chegou a nossa vida pela tensão do segundo caso, já que no final o havíamos solucionado, nem tampouco foi a informação de que partiríamos para o terceiro caso, com isto podíamos lidar. O que o causou foi o fato de que voltaríamos a Seattle para perseguir um novo sociopata e Strauss anunciou que viajaria conosco.

Suas palavras caíram sobre nós e tumultuaram nosso mundo, nosso último caso com Strauss seria um completo desastre. Ninguém trabalharia satisfeito com ela olhando sobre nossos ombros e tentando controlar a situação. O que achamos era que queria vigiar a mim e a Hotch. Tive certeza disto em menos de um minuto, já que ela parecia muito interessada em acompanhar nossos movimentos, muito mais do que os do resto da equipe ou do caso.

Enfim, voamos acompanhados de Strauss. O caso não parecia tão complicado em comparação com outros que tivemos: tudo indicava que tínhamos um perseguidor que alçara ao nível de assassino. Duas mulheres fisicamente semelhantes e de ambientes similares foram as vitimas. Mas com Strauss era mais difícil trabalhar. Muito mais.

- Bem, ao pousarmos Morgan e Rossi irão à primeira cena de crime; JJ e Reid providenciarão nossas instalações e iniciarão o perfil geográfico; Prentiss e eu iremos à segunda cena. – Organizou Hotch.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, agente Hotchner. – Interrompeu Strauss. – Dadas as circunstancias não acho que deva trabalhar com a agente Prentiss. Não quero que algo saia errado neste caso.

- Sei como podemos trabalhar melhor neste caso e isto não tem nada a ver com as questões pessoais. – Respondeu Hotch. – Prosseguiremos deste modo.

- Não fará. – Strauss disse irritada. – Me ouvirá se quiser conservar seu emprego.

- Posso trabalhar com Rossi na primeira cena. – Propus para encerrar o assunto e ele se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, um tanto resignado.

Assim que aterrisamos Strauss assumiu seu papel de chefe da UAC, da equipe, do caso e de tudo que pudesse comprovar este status. Antes de nos separarmos Hotch se aproximou e sussurrou:

- Suspeito que fará de tudo para nos separar ou demitir.

- Acho que não suporta a felicidade alheia, principalmente a nossa. – Respondi sorrindo. – Não lhe daremos este prazer, querido.

Sem dizer mais nada nos separamos e começamos a trabalhar no caso. Strauss decidiu acompanhar Hotch e Morgan a cena de crime, o que deu aos outros a liberdade para trabalhar em paz. Isto tornou a analise da minha cena muito mais fácil, ainda que não se pudesse dizer o mesmo do resto do trabalho. A paciência de Hotch parecia que estava a ponto de acabar cada vez que a "chefa" abria a boca, mesmo fazendo o humanamente possível para se controlar.

Na primeira tarde tivemos poucas conclusões, Strauss não nos deixava com controle total dos arquivos e dados, parecia que cada vez que nos aproximávamos de uma conclusão ela estava ali para desestabilizar tudo, era insuportável. Perto das nove horas da noite, quando começou a cair uma tempestade, decidimos suspender as atividades.

Nos quartos do hotel, provavelmente, cada um seguiu refletindo sobre o caso e revisando os poucos papeis que tínhamos. Mesmo cansada, o caso me pareceu mais claro, as vitimas começaram a ter muitos pontos em comum. Estas conclusões me levaram a considerar algo novo. Era quase meia noite, mas fui ao quarto de Hotch. Ele estava acordado repassando o caso diversas vezes e ao vê-lo percebi que estava chegando às mesmas conclusões que eu. Deixou-me entrar e tirou os papeis da cama para podermos sentar e conversar.

- Não sei se isto vai te soar muito lógico, - comentei preocupada – mas suspeito que Strauss está tentando fazer com que falhemos neste caso.

- Pode ser verdade, mas... No que se baseia, Emily? – Ele perguntou querendo se assegurar que aquela percepção não era só sua.

- Pode ser apenas uma sensação, mas acho que é por nossa causa, Aaron. Ela nunca vai a campo conosco e esta não é uma situação especial. Além disto, ela parece mais interessada no que nós dois fazemos do que qualquer outra coisa. Não sei, querido, não é normal...

- É provável que esteja certa. Como este não é um caso difícil, ela pode manter certo controle sobre tudo. Em outras circunstâncias, num caso como este, amanhã estaríamos com um perfil exato. Seria um caso rápido. Acho que tem razão, Emily.

- Porque está tão interessada em nos separar?

- Talvez porque nos odeie. Porque quando Gideon se foi quis se livrar de mim e você não a apoiou, pior ainda, me ajudou. Strauss não gosta de perder e não sabe lidar com nossa confissão, preferiria ter descoberto e assim ter um pretexto para se livrar de nós.

- Que faremos?

- Ter um perfil pronto para amanhã.

- Hum... Acho que não dormiremos hoje...

Acordamos o restante da equipe e no pequeno espaço do quarto de hotel nos reunimos para terminar o trabalho. Os argumentos que tínhamos foram suficientes para que os outros interrompessem seu sono e trabalhassem até tarde. Pouco mais das cinco da manhã deixamos tudo pronto, o perfil parecia sólido o suficiente para ser apresentado, assim cada um retornou para seu quarto. Mesmo considerando o risco sob Strauss, as horas de sono que nos restavam passei no quarto de Hotch.

O dia seguinte foi cheio de surpresas, com o perfil preparado Strauss perdeu o controle da situação e nós trabalhamos mais rápido que no dia anterior. As provas vinham mais sólidas, as vitimas tinham mais relações entre si. Todo o caso parecia ganhar sentido.

Claro que o solucionamos, somos espertos. O pobre homem quase se matou na fuga, estava transtornado, enlouquecido pela culpa. Foi uma prisão incômoda, quase triste, mas conseguimos. Estávamos cansados como nunca, mas soubemos lidar com a situação.

A viagem de volta foi cansativa, silenciosa, em parte porque estávamos sem dormir e em parte porque Strauss estava irritada como nunca. Tínhamos sido mais espertos que ela e superamos os três casos que nos impusera com êxito. Assim que pousamos Strauss desapareceu de vista. Tínhamos um final de semana antes do dia em que a enfrentaríamos. Estávamos confiantes, mesmo que a vitória não fosse certa.

- Vamos, Hotch? – Perguntei quando terminamos o que era preciso na UAC.

- Vá indo, Emily. Quero ajeitar algumas coisas, te ligo depois.

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, o beijei brevemente e sai de sua sala. Estava cansada e ele também, nosso trabalho estava por um fio e me parecia normal precisarmos de um tempo a sós para refletir sobre tudo. Esta noite Hotch começou a preparar a mudança de nossas vidas.

Continua.


	11. Cap 11 - Momento de dúvidas

11. Momento de dúvidas

Durante o final de semana Hotch esteve praticamente desaparecido. Não aparecia e nem retornava minhas ligações, como se tivesse sumido do planeta. Comecei a ficar extremamente nervosa.

Na tarde de domingo, para aliviar um pouco a tensão sai com JJ e Garcia, para uma tarde de garotas. Estava um tempo sem notícias de Hotch e, considerando as circunstâncias, isto não era confortador. Elas fizeram um enorme esforço para me animar e me manter calma, tentando fazer que esquecesse que minha relação com Hotch e meu emprego estavam em perigo. Fomos beber.

Ao lado delas fiquei mais tranqüila, rimos e conversamos, mas não podia evitar, de tempo em tempo, voltar a olhar meu celular esperando um contato.

- Pare com isto, Emily! Quando ligar você ouvirá. – Brigou Garcia. – Me dê o celular.

- Mas... – Tentei protestar.

- Agora.

Ainda reclamando entreguei o telefone, esperando que Hotch ligasse, mas não o fez. Queria que me ligasse, mas não quando não estivesse perto do telefone. Depois de tudo que passamos ele desaparecer deste modo me deixava muito insegura.

Durante uns minutos entre risos e comentários da noite, fiquei quieta refletindo sobre isto. Sem meu emprego e sem Hotch, minha vida seria o caos. As pessoas da UAC eram minha verdadeira família e de certo modo também temia perder isto.

- Terra para Emily! Ainda está aqui? – Chamou Garcia.

- Sim, sinto muito. Estava pensando em outra coisa.

- É o amor! – Brincou JJ. – Melhor nos contar algo de vocês dois, todos morremos de curiosidade para saber como estão as coisas entre você e Hotch.

- Melhor não falarmos dito, não saberia o que dizer... – Hesitei, visivelmente nervosa.

- Beba mais um pouco, relaxe e nos dê detalhes. – Sugeria Garcia, com óbvia curiosidade.

- Que está acontecendo com você, Emily? Sabe que está tudo bem, não?

Esta pergunta foi o estopim de todas as minhas emoções represadas: sabia que tudo estava bem? Na realidade não, estava terminando um período de avaliação no trabalho porque dormira com meu chefe. Um chefe que estava desaparecido. Não, não estava nada bem.

Tinha terminado um longo romance a pouco mais de dois meses e não queria voltar para o mundo das dúvidas, segredos e rompimentos. Estava assustada, principalmente porque estava totalmente apaixonada por Hotch. Contei-lhes tudo isto, eram minhas amigas e tinham que saber. Quando terminei JJ me devolveu o telefone com ar resignado e conspirador.

- Olhe, não sei o que está havendo, mas antes de ir, na sexta, Hotch conversou longamente com Spencer, acho que ele deve saber algo. – Contou JJ.

Confusa, disquei o numero de Reid, não tinha ideia do que falar, mas precisava tentar.

- Reid.

- Sou eu, Spencer. Emily.

- Que houve?

- Não sei por que vou te perguntar isto... Sei que vai parecer estranho... Mas... Eu...

- Quer saber onde Hotch está. - Adivinhou.

- Como soube?

- Ele achou que se demorasse a falar com você acabaria me ligando. – Respondeu calmo. – Mas não se preocupe, ele não deixou a cidade. Está bem, muito ocupado e amanhã cedo estará na UAC.

- Spencer, onde ele está?

- Emily, prometi não te contar nada. Está tudo bem, não duvide dele.

- Como?

- Não duvide dele.

Assim terminou a conversa. Suspirei resignada, as palavras do "gênio" teriam que ser suficientes. A tarde das garotas não demorou a acabar e estava mais calma. Cheguei em casa quando escurecia. Não demorou e o telefone tocou, meu coração quase parou: era Hotch.

- Hotch!

- Olá, querida. Como voce está?

- Preocupada com seu desaparecimento.

- Está tudo bem, Emily. Precisava resolver umas coisas do trabalho.

- Hotch, trabalhamos juntos. Isto é muito misterioso. Que está acontecendo, Aaron? Porque não me conta?

- Emily, está tudo bem. – Respondeu com voz suave. – Quando nos encontrarmos te contarei tudo com calma, mas te prometo que está tudo bem.

- Promete mesmo?

- Claro, amor. Vejo você amanhã.

Este foi o fim de nossa conversa. Ainda tinha dúvidas, mas ter escutado sua voz me tranqüilizou bastante. Suas palavras carinhosas me faziam sentir melhor, amada. Aquela noite não foi boa, mas melhor que as anteriores. Faltavam horas para enfrentar Strauss, o que menos precisava era duvidar de quem amava.

Continua.


	12. Cap 12 - Momento de confrontação

Cap 12. – Momento de confrontação

Na manhã seguinte cheguei a UAC extremamente nervosa, a equipe estava ali me esperando e pareciam estar tão nervosos quantos eu, com exceção de Reid, que parecia saber algo que ignorávamos. E Rossi, que sempre estava calmo, sua tranquilidade me acalmou um pouco, ainda que não houvesse sinal de Hotch.

Era cedo pra começar a trabalhar, além disto, nossos nervos não nos permitiam concentrar-nos. Rossi tentou conversar sobre nosso final de semana e até Morgan se interessou por nossa saída de meninas. Depois de alguns minutos o silencio voltou a dominar e Hotch não aparecia. Cerca de cinco minutos depois entrou Strauss.

- Agente Prentiss. – Chamou e a segui. – Os demais sigam trabalhando.

Cheguei à sala dela em total silêncio, tratando de não transparecer minha preocupação. Não queria que percebesse a ansiedade que percorria meu corpo. Sentamos frente a frente, meu coração batia muito rápido. Ela me olhou fixamente por um segundo. Permaneci quieta, séria, firme...

- Onde está o agente Hotchner?- Perguntou.

- Não sei. – Confessei temendo o pior.

Houve outro momento de silêncio. Enquanto me perguntava onde andava Aaron, ela pegou alguns papeis, entre eles deveria estar o referente a nós. Parecia mais interessada em revisar os papeis do que em mim. Olhei o relógio, Hotch estava dez minutos atrasado e ele jamais atrasava. Quase me senti abandonada, quase me rendi diante dela e reneguei a mim mesma por sair com meu supervisor, mas não o fiz. Agarrei-me aos dois minutos que conversamos na noite anterior; agarrei-me às palavras de Reid: não duvide.

Neste momento Hotch entrou na sala. Meu coração voltou a bater muito rápido, enquanto me tranqüilizava: ele estava como sempre, não tinha marcas de preocupação no seu rosto. Dirigiu-me um tênue sorriso, sentou-se ao meu lado e tomou minha mão. A partir deste momento não me soltou mais.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Foi tudo o que disse.

- Seu atraso não melhora em nada a situação, mas é o que menos deveria lhe preocupar agente Hotchner. – Strauss disse ameaçadora. – Não sei o que houve em Seattle, mas não foi nada de bom.

- O caso se resolveu sem incidente algum, não vejo como pode ser problema. – Contestei.

- Trabalharam fora o horário.

- Quem disse isto? – Perguntou Hotch.

- Tenho minhas maneiras de saber as coisas, agente. Vocês fizeram a equipe trabalhar fora de hora. – Ela respondeu sem deixar de nos olhar. – E isto não posso admitir.

Hotch e eu não soubemos rebater este argumento. Estava certa, tínhamos trabalhado durante a madruga e convencido a equipe a fazê-lo. Mas não foi por nós dois e sim porque Strauss estava jogando sujo e isto poderia afetar gravemente o caso e muitas pessoas.

- Agente Hotchner, está demitido. – Disse Strauss, as fatídicas palavras que não queria ouvir. – Me entregue seu distintivo.

O que verdadeiramente me surpreendeu foi Hotch levantar e entregar o distintivo diante de minha expressão consternada. Quis dizer algo, mas seu olhar me fez calar, não era possível... Neste momento se abriu a porta e um executivo, impecável de traje preto, entrou e fez Strauss hesitar. Hotch deixou escapar um leve sorriso.

O homem olhou para nós e depois para Strauss que segurava o distintivo de Hotch. Franziu o cenho visivelmente. Tentei lembrar quem era aquele sujeito, eu o conhecia. Demorou uns segundos para me dar conta que era o vice-diretor do FBI.

- Agentes, devo pedir que saiam por um momento enquanto converso com sua supervisora. – Disse nos olhando. – Parece que alguém está sendo demitido injustamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra saímos, com Hotch sem largar minha mão. Esperamos no lado de fora. Nada fazia sentindo, Strauss estava furiosa e conversando com o vice-diretor, Hotch perdera seu emprego sem se opor e, meu chefe-namorado-o que seja, estava muito tranqüilo. Interroguei-o com o olhar.

- Chamei o vice-diretor, Em. Falei com ele sobre o que houve no último caso, com ajuda de Reid.

- Por isto sumiu no final de semana? Estava com ele? – Perguntei surpresa.

Estava surpresa, o mundo parecia estar de cabeça para baixo, não sabia se devia me irritar porque o fez sem mim ou se devia me alegrar por ter sido capaz de tanto por nossa relação. Ou me preocupar porque, definitivamente, era uma loucura tudo que fez no final de semana.

- Sei o que pensa, querida. Sei que devia ter te contado para fazemos juntos.

- Mas...? – Perguntei.

- Mas não sei, acho que queria te poupar de tanta burocracia, sei que não gosta de política. – Justificou-se me olhando nos olhos, parecendo nervoso.

- Agiu mal, Aaron. Não gosto disto. Estamos juntos e temos que nos arriscar juntos e sem segredos.

- Prometo que não acontecerá de novo.

- Me chamou de Em. – Comentei de repente.

- Não gosta?

- Não, não... Você, eu deixo. – Sorri.

Dizendo isto me abracei fortemente a ele, tentando afastar os medos e as dúvidas. Ele me abraçou com mais força e, lentamente, o mundo ao meu redor saiu de foco. Toda a minha vida se resumia a estar abraçada a ele.

Passaram quase vinte minutos sem que nos movêssemos. Não falamos, somente ficamos abraçados. E, então, a porta da sala de Strauss abriu e nos aproximamos de mãos dadas. O vice-diretor nos olhou, Strauss também, e então devolveu o distintivo de Hotch.

- Você é um homem de sorte, agente Hotchner. – O homem disse ao sair e já distante de Strauss.

- Não imagina o quanto. – Sussurrou Hotch me olhando.

Mas o fato é que tínhamos saído livres deste confronto. Com o trabalho e a relação a salvo. Não era questão de sorte, era fruto da confiança e ousadia de Hotch, que parecia certo de que estar comigo valia o bastante para mexer com toda a burocracia do FBI.

- Acho que a sortuda sou eu.

Beijamos-nos suavemente, aspirando o perfume da liberdade que envolvia nossas vidas. Estávamos juntos e a salvo. E, principalmente, estávamos apaixonados. Não sabia quão coerente isto soava, mas era maravilhoso de sentir.

Continua.


	13. Cap 13 - Momento de amor

13. Momento de amor

A probabilidade inicial de Hotch e eu ficarmos juntos, sem perder o trabalho e sem interferência em nossas vidas, eram mínimas e quase nulas. De repente isto se tornou real, estávamos juntos e a salvo, tudo parecia maravilhoso e seguro.

- E agora? – Perguntei, tentando a sorte.

- Agora, celebramos! – Ele respondeu radiante como nunca.

Neste momento nos chegou um caso urgente, mas mesmo assim a equipe concordou que este acontecimento merecia ser celebrado, como se fosse o fato mais importante, portanto nos organizamos para sair para jantar quando voltássemos do caso.

Tive muito tempo para pensar nestes dias, ainda que parecesse impossível com tanto trabalho. Pensei muito no que ocorrera. Não sabia quanto tudo daquilo era real, pois dois meses atrás sequer imaginava isto. O mundo estava pelo avesso e era incrível. Não havia dúvidas, medos ou segredos. Não havia ausência, só havia amor e a certeza de que sempre seria assim, que mesmo no pior o amor ainda existiria.

Seguindo pista por pista fui elucidando a situação em que estava envolvida e pela primeira vez, nos dois meses em que Hotch e eu flertamos, buscamo-nos e finalmente ficamos juntos, me dei conta de que estávamos profundamente apaixonados desde muito antes do beijo impulsivo em seu apartamento, antes que percebesse que estava ferida, talvez desde o tempo longínquo quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. Era difícil saber.

O caso foi longo, mas não tedioso. A volta foi tranquila, voltávamos em paz, com a certeza do que valia nosso trabalho. Esta sensação nos deixou relaxados. Sentada no avião diante de uma xícara de café tinha os pensamentos em ebulição até que Hotch me abraçou.

- Porque está tão pensativa hoje?

- Você. – Respondi sorrindo. Ele pareceu se surpreender.

- E o que fiz para tanto pensamento, Emily? - Perguntou sedutoramente.

- Amo você, Aaron. – Confessei. Foi um momento de choque para ambos, nunca lhe havia dito algo tão profundo.

- Amo você, Emily. – Ele respondeu num sussurro.

Beijamos-nos suavemente, mais surpresos do que qualquer outra coisa. Logo nos olhamos em silencio até que percebemos os olhares curiosos do resto da equipe e não pudemos evitar rir de sua curiosidade. Toda esta euforia era algo novo e desconhecido, mas verdadeiramente reconfortante.

- Bem, então jantamos esta noite para comemorar? – JJ perguntou ansiosa.

- Está tarde, mais ainda é uma boa ideia. – Rossi se animou.

- Melhor outra noite, amigos. Esta foi uma longa semana. – Hotch respondeu sem me soltar. – Que tal amanhã? Que acha, Em?

- Amanhã será melhor. Esta noite, não... – Disse tomando a mão de Hotch.

O resto da equipe pareceu entender que algo tinha mudado neste dia e decidiram não insistir. Ao pousarmos cada um tinha planos para a noite, Hotch e eu nos dirigimos para minha casa num acordo sem palavras. Certamente havia uma mudança entre nós e isto era raro, não era possível que tivéssemos sido capazes de nos desejarmos em segredo por tanto tempo, de colocar o FBI de cabeça para baixo pra estarmos juntos e três simples palavras nos deixassem tão agitados.

Permanecemos em silêncio por quase todo o caminho, não um silêncio incomodo, mas um cúmplice, refletindo sobre as palavras ditas, como se só agora, juntos, entendêssemos o real significado delas. Ao chegar teríamos que conversar. Apenas entramos na sala e ele começou a me beijar sensualmente, romântico como só ele sabia ser.

- Amo você de verdade, Em. E me sinto ótimo por dizer!

- Também te amo. Ainda é um pouco assustador dizer, mas não menos real. Amo você, Aaron. Amo. Uau, também me sinto ótima em dizer. – Disse surpresa comigo mesma.

Algo havia mudado e tornado tudo mais real.

Acordei no meio da noite com ele profundamente adormecido ao meu lado, fiquei em silêncio escutando e sentindo sua respiração sobre minha pele. Depois de uns minutos de hesitação me soltei do seu abraço, tentando não acorda-lo. Sai do quarto e fui para a sala o mais silenciosamente possível. Peguei meu notebook, sentei no sofá e o liguei, esperei uns segundos e abri um arquivo.

Eram fotos de tempos atrás, do tempo antes de nós dois, lembranças de outro homem que não queria mais ter na minha vida, porque agora tinha encontrado o homem perfeito para mim.

Ao olhar estas fotos uma parte de mim sentiu tristeza pelo fracasso, pois tinha lutado muito por aquilo e falhado. Mas o mundo era feito disto, de fracassos, perdas e de se refazer para voltar a tentar. Hotch chegou à sala naquele momento, pois sentira minha ausência. Olhou-me sonolento.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo em ordem, querido. Volte para a cama que já estou indo, queria me livrar de algo.

- Espero você? – Sorriu.

Sorri com a proposta silenciosa. Selecionei a pasta novamente, olhei para o sonolento Aaron Hotchner parado de pé nas escadas olhando para mim e voltei a sorrir. Apertei a tecla "_delete_". Fechei o computador e me juntei a Hotch. Ainda restavam algumas horas da noite para sonharmos juntos.

Continua.


	14. Cap 14 - O momento

14. O momento

Nesta tarde completávamos seis meses de relacionamento e enquanto esperava que Hotch saísse de sua sala me distrai conversando com JJ e Garcia, que pareciam bem impressionadas com as noticias que lhes dei pela manhã.

- Então é oficial? Irão morar juntos? – Perguntava de vez em quando Garcia, que estava tão emocionada quanto eu.

- Sim, é. Não há nada mais oficial que isto no mundo.

- Seis meses não é muito cedo? – Voltou ao ataque.

- Acho até que demoraram. – Argumentou JJ.

- E como decidiram em que casa irão morar? – Garcia questionou.

- Consideremos muitas coisas: localização, espaço, conforto e, no final, perguntamos para Jack era a melhor. – Ri divertida.

- Decidiram morar juntos e perguntaram a opinião de um menino de três anos? Isto é incomum. E o que acha Jack disto?

- Parece bem feliz, está bastante apegado comigo.

A expressão de doçura dominou seus rostos, logo voltamos a rir divertidas por esta mudança imprevista entre Hotch e eu. Enquanto falávamos, emocionadas como crianças diante de uma novidade, Hotch terminou seu trabalho e se aproximou de nós por trás de mim, me abraçando pela cintura e dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Está pronta, amor? – Perguntou sem me soltar.

- Até logo, senhoritas! – Despedi-me sorrindo, pronta para sair dali.

JJ e Garcia se despediram de nós com um sorriso no rosto, quase podia ouvi-las falar de nós enquanto saíamos pela porta, mas na realidade tudo isto deixou de me interessar quando senti as mãos de meu namorado (me encanta poder dizer isto: "meu namorado") envolvendo minha cintura, Enquanto entravamos no elevador sorria divertida com sua ousadia.

- Ei, ainda estamos no trabalho. – Reclamei brincando.

- Mas já encerrou o expediente e o trato foi no horário de trabalho.

Ri novamente. Desde que estava com ele rir se tornou algo normal. Saímos da UAC abraçados, ele abriu a porta do carro para mim cortesmente e logo tomou seu lugar na direção. Ficamos quietos, ele procurou no seu bolso e me entregou minhas chaves. As chaves que tinha lhe dado para copiar neste dia, para que ambos tivéssemos um jogo delas. Não houve palavras, somente sorriamos. Com isto tornávamos oficial, iríamos viver juntos.

Também sem dizer nada recebi as chaves, beijando-o em seguida. O beijei em silêncio, uma vez... Mil vezes mais. Enquanto dirigia para casa me apoiei em seu ombro. Sim, eu tinha lhe dado a chave para vivermos juntos, no entanto ele tinha me dado a chave de minha nova vida. Isto era equivalente ao nosso final feliz, ainda que não fosse o final, apenas o começo.

FIM

**N.A:** Finalmente acabou. Muito obrigada a todos que deram seu tempo para ler minhas histórias, e de certo modo meus sonhos e ideias. Beijos e abraços a todos os leitores.

**N.T: **Obrigada por lerem e comentarem esta tradução. Todos os comentários são repassados a autora, que está muito contente pelo retorno recebido. Até a próxima.


End file.
